polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
NATOball
Brusselsball, Belgiumball|likes = Occupying clay, airstrikes, destroying terrorists, and delivering FREEDOM (courtesy of USAball), M4/M16 rifle, G36 Rifle, Leopard Tank, A129 Mangusta, allied nuclear weapons, 5.56x45 mm NATO round and 7.62x51mm NATO round (best ammunition in the world!)|hates = Russians, terrorists, commies, Neo-Nazis, being blamed for everything|predecessor = Western Alliesball (WW2)|food = |bork = NATO|intospace = Yes|status = Currently sending troops over to Polandball, Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, and Estoniaball to protect against Evil Commies}} NATOball '''is a military allianceball in North America and Western Europe. NATOball was created after the Second World War by USAball and the countryballs of Western Europe in order to defend 'Murican-style freedom from the commies. Soviet Unionball and his satellite countryballs in Eastern Europe later formed the Warsaw Pactball. Since the death of Sovietball, NATOball and USAball now decided to bring freedom to the Arabballs. Defense Balticballs, North America, and more! Although its means of doing so are questionable. Relationships Members North America * USAball - Commander-in-Chief Dad and most powerful member. * Canadaball - Maple syrup. Meet my NATO requirements! Europe * UKball - Coffee Tea and power. But you suck, You couldn't defeat ICELANDBALL!!! * Franceball -Wimpy Cowards Brave soldiers * Germanyball - Guns and tanks. Friendship is Magic! * Icelandball - Peaceful bystander... You have an excellent Coast Guard though!!! Great job defeating Tea!!! * Italyball - De chef. * Belgiumball - He maded me! * Netherlandsball - Meth, anyways... thanks for arresting Somalian pirate's * Portugalball - Hue hue hue hue... * Spainball - I also importants, but i have no mission for spain * Luxembourgball * Greeceball - Poor But Good puppet * Turkeyball - Country that's in the centre of so many disastrous events. Still tho he helps me helps me a lot. * Denmarkball - LoudTough soldiers! * Norwayball - Is not offings Yurop!!! Norway is bad clay! Post-Communist Europe They joined the side of FREEDOM after that damn commie kicked the bucket. They joined because of a certain neighbor... * Polandball - Best dad ever! * Estoniaball - Estonia big and stronk. * Latviaball - Can into potato. * Lithuaniaball - Basketball, STRONK. * Czechball - MY FOOD * Slovakiaball - Slovakia long and stronk! * Romaniaball - The best zone for airattacking Russia * Sloveniaball - Small bystander at Central Europe * Albaniaball - Flag Stronk and big! * Croatiaball - Dragon stronk! * Bulgariaball - Where is Romaniaball? * Hungaryball - Hungary stronk and not austria! Friends * UNball - He hides behind me while condemning scary people from a far distance. * British Indian Ocean Territoryball - US and UK joint military base in the Indian Ocean. Good for monitoring dim sum. Major non-NATO allies * South Koreaball - Despite not in the Atlantic, we helped him during the Korean War to fight his commie brother and dim sum. * Japanball - We are watching China closely! * Philippinesball - Son of USA. Don't worry, China is under our watchful eye! * Israelcube - We will fight those kebabs that threaten your homeland. * Egyptball - Recently suffered a multiple personality disorder. Must keep a close watch. * Colombiaball - It helps us sometimes. * Jordanball * Tunisiaball - I can into Tunis Empire! * Afghanistanball - I hope you don't turn against us. * Argentinaball - Stronkest in S. America! I can into BIG Dinosaur! * Pakistanball - Weird ally of USA. I'm watching yuo! * Thailandball - Just a guy in southeast Asia, everyone gibs him tourist moni. * Australiaball - If NATO included the Pacific, they would be a member! * New Zealandball - They too would have been a member if NATO included the Pacific! * Moroccoball - Spain... I... Am watching you... Neutrals * Arab Leagueball - Mob of terrorists! I'm watching you. * Chinaball - Not really that commie anymore, but I'm still watching yuo! Enemies * Serbiaball - We took their clay and gib it to Albania. Sorry for bombing you in 1999 * Warsaw Pactball and Soviet Unionball - We kicked their commie asses through diplomacy and '''FREEDOM. * North Koreaball - We fought them during the Korean War. I hope you won't do anything stupid because we are watching yuo! * Russiaball and CISball - Damn closet commies. * ISISball - HELL YEAH! More AC-130 target practice! Suck my ass you little prick. Gallery Yugoslav sob story.png See also *Facebook page cs:NATOball es:OTANball pl:NATOball ru:НАТО Category:NATO Category:Characters Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Capitalism Category:Organizations Category:Organization Category:Kebab Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:America Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:USAball Category:Canada Category:Canadaball Category:Greenland Category:Greenlandball Category:Iceland Category:Icelandball Category:Denmark Category:Germanyball Category:Germany Category:Portugal Category:Portugalball Category:Norwayball Category:Spain Category:Spainball Category:Albania Category:Albaniaball Category:Greece Category:Greeceball Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkey Category:Bulgariaball Category:Bulgaria Category:Romania Category:Romaniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Croatia Category:Slovenia Category:Hungaryball Category:Hungary Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Czech Category:Czechball Category:France Category:Franceball Category:Belgium Category:Belgiumball Category:UKball Category:Polandball Category:Poland Category:Estonia Category:Estoniaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Lithuania Category:Africa Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Cool Category:Anti-Communism Category:ISISball Haters Category:Evil Category:Stronk Category:Superpowers Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Kebab killers Category:Organizationballs Category:Remove Vodka Category:Montenegro Category:Kimchi Removers Category:Serbia Hater Category:Serbia hater Category:Serbia remover Category:Batshit crazy Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Pro Israel Category:Illuminati